


This Hit, That White Gold

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is woken up one morning by a certain song wafting through his apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hit, That White Gold

“This hit, that white gold. Michelle Pfeiffer, that ice cold…”

Oliver wakes up one Saturday morning to hear the shower running and the song “Uptown Funk” wafting through his apartment. In his groggy mind, he assumes Connor is in the shower, playing the radio. He thinks it’s adorable that Connor feels comfortable enough in his apartment to do something like that.

“This one’s for them hood girls, them good girls, straight masterpieces…”

But it’s only after a listening for a few moments that he realizes it’s not the radio - it’s Connor. He bites his lip to keep from laughing right then, afraid Connor will hear him. Oliver slips out of bed quietly, heading to the bathroom. He leans against the doorframe, watching the outline of Connor in the shower as he rinses himself off.

"Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city. Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent. Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty.”

At that, Oliver can’t help but snort out a laugh and immediately, Connor stops. “Oliver?” he calls out, peeking outside the curtain.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver says, continuing to laugh, “But you sounded so cute.”

Connor groans, hiding his face in the curtain, “I didn’t think I was that loud.”

“Trust me, you were,” Oliver says with a grin.

Connor sighs, poking his head out again, “Well, now that you’re up, why don’t you join me in here?”

Oliver can’t say no to that. He strips down before joining Connor in the shower, thinking he might start singing along with him.


End file.
